


FIRËSTØRM

by hahahaharlequin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Firestorms are the most violent and unpredictable phenomenon of nature.Baekhyun really shouldn't have gone to work that day.He really shouldn't have rolled out of bed, clumsily put his pants and uniform on, almost forgetting his wallet, badge, and hat in his haste to run out his apartment.He really should have filed that leave.He should leave.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	FIRËSTØRM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jongdae's teaser, and the song Firestorm by SIAMÉS

The day starts just as any other day in his lame, summer job.

He reckons it's better than working in the kitchen at the camps on the other side of the forest, where two of his friends, Sehun and Kyungsoo, were working at. 

His other friend, Jongin, was working as a lifeguard at the local indoor pool. 

Their other friend, Junmyeon, was taking some college prep classes, and Baekhyun would really rather not see another calculus equation for the whole two months of his summer break.

So now he's stuck in a shabby cabin in the middle of the forest, fanning away the heat, as mosquitoes feast on his legs. He would have worn pants, but he'd be sweating by the buckets even before his lunch break. 

Khaki really wasn't his colour, but he had no other choice.

Leaning forward in his chair, he rolls it over closer to the electric fan so he can at least attempt to dry his sweat, and cool himself. 

The fan was propped up the desk, where he can overlook the outside, having a good view of the main trail. He slumps over the desk, flailing his arms and sighing out loud. 

It's not as if anyone would have heard him, since he's way too deep into the forest for anyone to actually wander around. And he knew the camps only stayed on the outskirts of the forest, and never strayed further in.

Closing his eyes, he dreams of his bed, his apartment where the AC was working well after getting it fixed. Of the cold soda he has stocked in his fridge.

He was half-awake when he heard screaming coming from somewhere the heart of the forest, until the screaming sounded louder, and louder.

Then, a group of teenagers come out, running while screaming, faces painted with fear, as if they'd seen something so…

_ 'Wait,'  _ he sniffs the air. 

_ Smoke. _

_ Smoke? _

_ "Smoke!"  _ He yells, startling himself, and falling to the floor. Before he could hit his head, he grabs for the door, and pulls it wide open, just as the teenagers pass him.

_ "Fire! There's a fire!" _

_ "Fire demon!"  _

He didn't care what kind of demon they were talking about, he  _ had  _ to put out whatever fire those troublemakers had started.

He grabs his hat, his badge, keys, a fire extinguisher, and the megaphone strapped across his chest, so he could use it to scare off any animals he might encounter.

  
  


Taking cautious steps, carefully treading over twigs and crunchy leaves he was oh  _ so tempted  _ to jump on, he reaches the heart of the forest, where the surrounding bushes were currently burning. There was some sort of circle and doodles of symbols scrawled hastily on the ground, all drawn by the flames. 

Licks of fire lead a trail from the circle, towards somewhere over the bushes. Crouching, he hides behind the bushes to peek, try to catch a glimpse of whatever was able to make a trail of fire on the ground, that won't die, even after he's sprayed the extinguisher at it. 

The bushes, though, are saved, if not singed off their branches. 

Peering over the foliage, he sees a human figure standing around even  _ more  _ flames, bushes on fire, though he can see even from where he was hiding that the bushes weren't actually  _ on fire _ .

_ What the heck is going on…? _

**"EVAH UOY DENOMMUS EM, LATROM?"**

The voice startled him from his pseudo-snooping. He stumbles over the megaphone that was more obstructive than helpful at the moment.

**"WOHS FLESRUOY!"** The voice commands, in an alien language, yet was still familiar to him in some way. He didn't even notice the human(?) move his mouth, yet he heard the voice echoing in his mind.

He hadn't even felt like he moved, but now he finds himself standing in front of a man...or at least what this...person? Being? Was trying to attempt to look like.

The person looked like a guy about the same height as Baekhyun, only leaner, and a slight figure compared to Baekhyun's. His hair was short, and coiffed in a casual perm, and hand a lip ring, and chains connecting from his lower lip to his ear. 

He was wearing a red, two-piece suit, where it seemed like he hadn't thought of putting on an under shirt, since Baekhyun can see vast expanses of skin when the figure turned around, eyes darting around him, until they locked onto Baekhyun's face.

His left eye was a deep brown, while his right was a light blue he has never seen on a real person before. 

**"EREW UOY EHT ENO OHW SAH DENOMMUS EM?"** The man approaches him, and it's like his brain was working overtime trying to comprehend whatever it was they were saying.

"What?" Was all Baekhyun could eloquently express. He was backing away slowly, as the man took strides towards him, each of his step bringing forth a trail of flames licking at his heels.

As if in a trance, Baekhyun stops, and stands. He isn't in control of his movements, but he can see-- and watch what his body was doing: he was going straight toward the other man, who has offered Baekhyun a charming smile, so handsome a face that he was sure it could rival Helen's, even. 

He steps out of the bushes, and walks toward the man in red, taking one robotic step after another. Once they were standing toe to toe, Baekhyun could see straight into the man's eyes, as if they were beckoning for him. 

He searches the other's eyes for answers, but he could only see his reflection, as he slowly, slowly closed the gap between them.

  
  


He snaps out of the trance only when the man is sitting in a crouch in front of him, carding Baekhyun's hair away from his face. 

"Have you awakened, Master?" The person before him asks, grinning at the epiphany dawning upon Baekhyun. 

  
  


He _screams_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how forest rangers work, i'm sorry, i wrote this on a whim..
> 
> If this gets enough motivation, I might write some more for this AU


End file.
